


[Podfic] I can't extinguish this fire, though I've tried by aprettyaway

by fifteen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: In which Arthur is domestic, there is a series of unfortunate events, and firefighter Eames is called upon to save the day. Idea shamelessly taken from Modern Family.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] I can't extinguish this fire, though I've tried by aprettyaway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can't extinguish this fire, though I've tried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213929) by [aprettyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyaway/pseuds/aprettyaway). 



  
_cover art by me lol, please feel free to make a nicer one ;)_

**Listen here:**

**Text:** [I can't extinguish this fire, though I've tried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213929)

 **Author:** [aprettyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyaway/pseuds/aprettyaway)

 **Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

 **Total Length:** 00:46:47

 **Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/i-cant-extinguish-this-fire-though-ive-tried-by-aprettyaway-podfic/i%20can%27t%20extinguish%20this%20fire%20%28though%20i%27ve%20tried%29%20by%20aprettyaway.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! I really love this work-- I come back to it when I need something soft in my life. Please drop a comment and at least one kudos on the original work by aprettyaway!


End file.
